Ruby vs The Machines
by bowow0708
Summary: ... Not really. Team RWBY wake up one seemingly normal morning only to find that Ruby isn't alone in bed. She's surrounded by five strange girls who came out of nowhere. Who are these girls? And why are they fighting over Ruby? (rated M for suggestive/sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly above the horizon, its rays falling upon the city of Vale and the rest of the world. On one end of the city, Beacon Academy, much like its name, stood out as a sign for a bright future and peace for the world.

Inside its walls were many teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, the next generation of protectors of the world.

And slowly one by one the students of Beacon awoke to a new day within their dorms, to them this was just another ordinary start to another ordinary day. Save for one team.

Contrary to popular belief, Weiss wakes up the earliest amongst the members of team RWBY. Her immaculate nature and drive for perfection demanded that she wake up at seven o'clock everyday, regardless of however late she slept the night before. Weiss' eyes slowly slid open just before the sun's rays hit her face. She closed them again and took a deep breath before sitting up and stretching her arms out and letting go a lady-like yawn. Weiss looked around the room and saw the usual sight that greeted her every morning; Blake was curled up into a tight ball and sleeping soundly, and Yang had once again thrown off her blanket in her sleep, snoring loudly all the white.

Weiss then turned her attention to the bunk above her. Ruby's bunk. Her gaze softened a little at the sight of it, and the corners of her mouth rose slightly into a small smile.

Weiss stared off into space, looking up under Ruby's bed and let out a wistful sigh. She then noticed movement next to her and saw that Blake started to get up.

"Morning, Weiss," She greeted, same as every other day.

"Good morning to you too" She replied.

It was a routine that they had built up over the weeks of their stay in Beacon. Weiss then got off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a shower and having a change of clothes, Weiss stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and fully awake. Blake then went in after she stepped out and Weiss heard the sound of running water as Blake took her own shower. Weiss took this time to brush her hair and tie it up into a ponytail. Despite her attitude towards things being neat and orderly, not tying her ponytail perfectly behind her was something that she had grown used to. Back when she lived with her family she had everything decided for her, she needed even just one thing that she could call her own, even if it was something as simple as the way she kept her hair. But even with that, she was still subjected to the requirement of perfection, and this can be seen through her her study habits and belongings. But even though one strives for perfection, she remembers that sometimes one will find that imperfection is the more beautiful of the two.

Once that was done, the next part of the routine was to wake up Ruby. Right on queue, Blake stepped out of the bathroom and made her own way to wake up Yang.

Weiss always looked forward to this part of the routine, where she would have a bit of time to just look into Ruby's adorable sleeping face, it was something that really helped brighten up her day. She would only have a minute or so before she eventually had to wake Ruby up, otherwise the others would get ideas, and with Yang that was definitely something that Weiss wanted to avoid.

She stepped on the edge of her bunk and lifted herself up, wondering if Ruby pouted in her sleep again. She remembered the first time she saw Ruby pout in her sleep and she almost had a heart attack it was just so cute.

The moment her head cleared the edge of Ruby's bed, Weiss didn't immediately see her face. She grinned; Ruby was always the most adorable whenever she hid herself under the covers of her bed. It was like Christmas morning for Weiss and she felt like she was opening the best and last present under the tree. Weiss was about to pull the covers off of Ruby until she noticed that there was something off. There was a hand poking out from under the sheets, and it wasn't Ruby's.

Weiss felt her stomach drop at the thought of Ruby being with someone, without her even knowing about it! Weiss scowled and threw off the covers and instantly froze at what she saw.

Blake had just woken up Yang, narrowly dodging the expected swing aimed right at her head by the blonde girl. Yang let out a huge yawn and Blake quickly took a step back to avoid her atrocious morning-breath.

While still half asleep, Yang rolled off her bunk and fell to the floor with a loud thump, the impact jolting her awake. As Yang wobbly got to her feet, she stretched out her arms, pops and cracks sounding from nearly every joint in her body.

By the time Yang was fully awake, Weiss was still staring dumbstruck at what she saw on Ruby's bed. Yang spotted her, and wondered what she was doing.

"Hey, Weiss is something wrong?" She asked.

Weiss didn't respond. This concerned Yang, and Blake looked up at the heiress as well. The both walked towards Weiss and Ruby's bunks and climbed up to see what was wrong. They too were stunned by what they saw.

Ruby was still asleep, there was nothing unusual about that, but it was the presence of five other girls all sleeping with and clinging onto their leader, naked. Thankfully for Weiss, Ruby was still in her pajamas.

The first person they noticed closest to them was a tall, slender young woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her long hair was splayed out behind her and was somewhat similar to Ruby's where it was black up to her shoulders and slowly faded into deep rose red lower down, but unlike Ruby this mysterious woman's hair went from red to silver-white starting out near her shoulder blades and as it went down the silver became more prominent than the red. Her skin color was a creamy white, and not a blemish could be found, save for what looked to be a tattoo of Ruby's emblem on her shoulder. She laid on one side of the bed which was a bit small for her, pressed up against Ruby, snuggling her face against Ruby's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her.

Next was a smaller girl who looked to be around Ruby's height and age. She had a very slim body, though much to Weiss' displeasure the girl's breasts were still larger than her own, with light brown skin. Her hair was cut short, just a bit longer than a boy's cut, and unlike most boys, where the messy look was all the rage, her hair was neat and evenly cut, it was also a light grey color. Yang took note that she too looked like she had tattoos on her body, she could spot two black, intricate, triangular designs running down from her collarbone. In the morning light she thought that she could see other tattoos running along her arms and the sides of her body and down to her legs, the markings looked oddly familiar, but the ones running along her body, arms, and legs were so faint that she simply dismissed them as a trick of the light. This girl was lying on Ruby's other side, hugging her arm and resting her cheek on it, using it like a pillow.

Blake saw another girl, this one was clinging on to Ruby by her waist; her arm lifted Ruby's tank top a bit revealing her midriff. This girl surprised Blake because she was Faunus, but not any kind she's ever seen before. The Faunus girl had a dark brown complexion and messily cut, short shoulder-length, jet-black hair. She had small pointed cat ears, which were tipped with white on the top of her head almost hidden by her messy hair, similar to herself, but she also had a long, slim tail which wrapped itself around Ruby's leg.

Lastly there were what looked to be like a pair of twelve year old identical twins, sleeping near the foot of the bed, each one hugging onto each of Ruby's legs. They had short, bright yellow blonde hair, their bangs were cut even shorter showing off wide foreheads that didn't look out of place with their chubby cheeks and button noses. They too had tattoos like the others, but were more simplistic, running from the back of their necks and around their bodies before ending at their hips, but they also had a series of orange rectangles with red tips wrapping around their waists.

The three other members of team RWBY were all silent, their jaws dropped. Each of them had different thoughts running through their head.

For Yang she had to say that she was proud that Ruby had finally decided to take her advice and become more outgoing and make some new friends, though she never expected Ruby to do something like this! Now she wasn't sure whether to feel proud or jealous of her little sister.

Blake on the other hand was wondering, how in the world were the able to sneak into their dorm? The door to their room was a bit out of maintenance and squeaked pretty loudly whenever it opened and closed so if any of her teammates, especially Ruby, went off to get a midnight snack, Blake would know about it.

Finally Weiss had a million thoughts going through her mind. Is this for real? What is going on here? Did Ruby really just bring five strange girls into their dormitory? Why are they all naked? Who are these people? Why are they snuggling with Ruby? It should be me snuggling with her! Why are they naked?! Why does this harlot have a tattoo of Ruby's emblem on her shoulder? Ugh, what kind of person would do that? Why are they naked?!

Before any of them could say anything, Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a small yawn. Weiss, even in her dumbstruck state, couldn't help but inwardly d'aww at the sight of Ruby waking up. As Ruby's eyes became slightly focused, she finally noticed the three of them all looking over her from the edge of her bed. Her still half asleep mind not able to process why they would all be doing so.

"Um, guys? Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked.

Yang didn't answer her, but simply gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Weiss didn't say anything and just kept staring at her; it was starting to get a bit awkward for Ruby, but thankfully Blake responded to her query.

"Ruby, could you please tell your. . ." Blake started and trailed off, looking for the right word. "Friends to get dressed and get out of here before Goodwitch finds out. We'll all get into serious trouble for bringing outsiders into the dorms."

Ruby just looked at all of them in confusion. "Friends?" She asked, still not fully awake to take in the situation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The ones you just got to home base with, silly." Answered Yang, Ruby narrowed her eyes before looking to her left, and seeing the young woman's sleeping face, just inches from her own whose own eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be a bright red.

The young woman smiled and said. "Good morning, Ruby" Her voice was soft, low, and sultry if not without a hint of playfulness.

Ruby just stared at the young woman groggily, blinking several times before her brain processed what was happening. Ruby's eyes widened and her cheeks grew to a faint pink, looking down and around her bed and seeing the other girls that were asleep next to her. She then screamed, flailing her arms and legs around and waking up her bedmates. Yelps, shouts, groans, and whines could all be heard coming from the top bunk. The commotion on the hanging bed caused one of the ropes that kept it attached to the ceiling to snap, tilting the bed at a sharp angle making Ruby and the rest fall off and land on a heap on the floor, with Ruby unfortunately at the bottom of the pile.

The world spun for Ruby as she tried to regain her bearings, she could feel a heavy weight on her body and shook her head to clear it.

Fortunately Yang, Blake, and Weiss all jumped out of the way in time when the rope snapped. They were all leaning over her, wondering what had just happened.

Ruby started wiggling under the unintentional dog pile, struggling to get out. She kept at this for a short moment before she felt her knee brush up against something warm, soft, and velvety; one of the girls lying on top of her let out a small embarrassed squeak.

"Mmm, Ruby isn't it a bit too early for that? Though, it's not as if I mind." Said the tall, longhaired young woman from somewhere within the pile.

Ruby's blush deepened, as she tried to look away from her teammates. She had immediately stopped moving around so much as to avoid any more unnecessary contact as well as trying to ignore the feeling naked flesh against her skin. "What are you guys staring at? Would someone please get me out of here!" She whined out, closing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

And not sooner than she said it, the dark skinned girl with light grey hair quickly wiggled her way out of the pile and promptly threw off everyone else who was on top of Ruby, which resulted with several indignant noises.

A small meep.

"Hey!"

"That hurt you meanie!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

When Ruby opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a small delicate hand extended out to her and a voice asked, "Milady?" She looked up to see who the hand belonged to and saw the short haired dark skinned girl. Ruby couldn't help but stare at this girl, even with her tomboyish looks she couldn't help but think how pretty this girl was. Her short neatly cut hair suited her very well and her bright icy blue eyes seemed to radiate warmth despite their color. Then her eyes slowly slid down and her blush deepened to as red as her cloak. She quickly looked away, embarrassed by the fact that she had been staring. Ruby covered her face with one hand to try and hide her blush and tentatively reached out with the other to accept the extended hand.

The shorthaired girl took her hand gently, but firmly and pulled her up with surprising strength. Once Ruby was back on her feet she muttered a quiet "Thank you."

The girl gave a small nod before looking Ruby over, her lips thinning. Without any warning the girl fixed the strap of her tank-top and placed it back on her shoulder then tugged at the hem to straighten out the creases, even going so far as to brush away some of the hair from Ruby's face, making her blush even harder.

That was when someone shouted. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get your paws off of Ruby! She's mine!" It was the tall, longhaired woman resting her hands on her hips. Now that she was standing, it showed that her hair reached down all the way to the backs of her knees and that two locks of black and silver hair which curved upwards slightly and framed her jaw. She stood a fair bit taller than every one else in the room; everyone looked towards her, but didn't shy away despite being naked.

Ruby blushed at the thought of someone calling her "theirs". But before she could say anything about it, she noticed that the girl who had helped her up narrow her eyes and glare at the taller woman, her eyes shifting color to a dark red. "Despite what you think, I respect Ruby far too much than to try and 'cop a feel' without her consent, unlike a brute such as yourself."

The woman was fuming now, and crossed her arms defensively, pushing up and unintentionally showcasing her fairly well endowed bust before quickly responding with a quip of her own. Ruby, already used to hearing pointless arguments between Weiss and her sister, went and tuned out their voices and looked around the room. She saw the two blonde kids standing to the side, watching the scene unfold intently. As for the dark skinned Faunus girl, she sat against the wall and glanced around nervously, her ears lying flat against her head, using the previously discarded bed sheet to try cover herself up.

Ruby slowly walked towards the trembling girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as to not startle the girl.

The girl took her eyes away from the two arguing young women and looked at Ruby, eyes just starting to glisten with tears, she nodded.

Ruby then noticed that once she had turned her attention over to her, the girl's trembling lessened slightly and her ears became raised somewhat though still laid close to her head.

Ruby took this as a good sign and went and sat next to her. Ruby turned her attention back to the two still naked and still arguing women, whose verbal assaults had yet to turn into physical, before going back to the trembling Faunus, who by the time she realized it had already scooted closer and leaned into her ever so slightly. Ruby noted that the girl had stopped trembling and visibly relaxed, her small ears no longer lying flat against her head.

"Do those two always fight like this?" Asked Ruby.

The girl shook her head.

"They don't always fight?"

She shook her head again.

"You don't know?"

This time the girl nodded.

Not sure what exactly to do next, Ruby decided to do the most obvious and try to work from there.

So. . . Um, what's your name?" She asked then a shout coming from the arguing duo caught her attention.

The girl stiffened and tears started to well up in her eyes again. Ruby thought that the shout scared the girl and turned her attention towards to the two.

"Will the two of you stop fighting!" She shouted at the two and the arguing immediately stopped.

They both looked over at Ruby, faces pink in embarrassment and frustration. The both glanced back to each other then back to Ruby before pointing at the other and both yelling. "She started it!"

Ruby glared back at the two. "I don't care who started it, the two of you arguing is scaring her!" Ruby wrapped her arms around the dark skinned Faunus' shoulders protectively.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, then the tall woman looked at Ruby, hugging the small Faunus girl, a hurt look in her eyes. "Ruby, how could you pick her over me?" Her voice trembled.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Pick her over you? What are you even talking about?" She then looked at each of the naked girls in their room. "Who are you guys?"

The woman looked shocked at her words, then asked. "Ruby, don't you recognize me?"

Ruby shook her head and answered. "No I don't. Now, who are you?"

The woman looked even more hurt, as if Ruby's words were physical blows. Her knees shook and her shoulders slumped, her voice was shaky.

"It's me, Crescent Rose."

Author's Notes: So, this is Chapter 1. Who are these girls? Why did she just claim to be Crescent Rose? You'll all find out in the next chapter, but until then, tell me what you think about this chapter. So don't forget to

Please Leave A Review!

**Edited as of 11/2/14**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 2

Ruby just sat there, mouth agape and eyes wide. Did this person just say that she was Crescent Rose? How can that be? Crescent Rose was her weapon, how can she be a person? This makes no sense!

"Wait, did you just say you're Crescent Rose?" Asked Weiss, breaking the silence that permeated the room.

The woman who called herself Crescent Rose looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, who else would I be?"

"But you can't be Crescent Rose!" Exclaimed Weiss. "Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon, it isn't a person. Now tell us who you really are." Pointing an accusatory finger at her.

The woman looked back at Ruby, her eyes were wide and she pouted. "Rubyyyyy! It's really me! Can't you see that? How can you say that to me when you used to call me your Big Sexy Sweetheart?"

The rest of team RWBY slowly faced their leader, looks of curiosity, and in Yang's case mirth. Ruby quickly withdrew her arms from around the Faunus girl, hugging her knees and hiding her face in them, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ruby. . .?" Weiss asked, her voice trailing off questioningly.

Ruby didn't respond, she just hugged her knees tighter against her chest and shook her head in denial.

Crescent slumped back her lips were trembling. "But, but I'm your baby. Did all those nights you've spent with me mean nothing? We've been through so much together!"

Ruby just shook her head again, blushing harder at how her words could be interpreted. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. So please just stop saying that you're Crescent Rose."

"Yes, this charade has gone on for long enough. So will you please start by telling us your real name." Said Weiss turning back to face the woman.

The woman looked around at all of them, a look of disbelief clearly written on her face. "None of you recognize us, do you?"

They all shook their heads, and Weiss gave a particularly disapproving look. Crescent let out a long sigh. "Is there any way to prove to you that I'm Crescent Rose?" She asked.

They all stood in silence, as no one seemed to have an answer for her until Yang spoke up. "Well I guess there's no way you can prove that you're in fact Crescent Rose. I mean it's here right now, Ruby brought it in last night so she could get some maintenance done in today." Yang walked over to one of the desks where Ruby's weapon had been placed and picked it up. "I mean it's pretty obvious that this right here is Crescent Rose." Holding up the scythe-sniper rifle hybrid. She handed it over to her, then something happened the moment she touched Crescent Rose.

Both the woman and the weapon started to glow with an etherial light, blinding the other occupants of the room and causing them to gasp in shock. Yang quickly let go of the scythe, but instead of falling to the ground, the weapon just floated in midair. The light growing brighter and brighter with each passing second; the woman slowly grew transparent; the outline of her body became fuzzy as if one was looking at her through fogged glass, her long sweeping hair whipped around in a nonexistent wind. And slowly she began so dissolve into dust, her essence slowly revolved around the weapon gradually moving faster and faster until her whole body had turned into dust then all at once rushing into Ruby's weapon. The light vanished and Crescent Rose fell to the floor with a heavy clatter.

By the time they could all see what had happened the woman who called herself Crescent Rose had vanished. Ruby quickly dashed towards her weapon in a flurry of rose petals and immediately inspected her beloved weapon.

"Yang! What did you do?" Shouted Blake the normally calm and collected Faunus now panicking at the situation.

Yang was backing away now from where the woman previously stood, her eyes were wide in shock. "I-I-I don't know! She just touched it and then," she just waved her arms in front of herself unable to explain what had just happened.

The dark skinned, shorthaired girl didn't seem fazed by what had just happened, muttering. "Good riddance." as she watched team RWBY panic. The twins just tilted their heads in sync, curiously watching everyone else. The dark skinned Faunus girl covered her head with the bed sheet, as if trying to disappear under it.

While everyone else was scrambling around, Ruby was looking over her weapon, wondering why the woman had disappeared. Was she really Crescent Rose? Why'd she vanish when she touched her weapon?

While Ruby pondered over what just happened, she failed to notice that Crescent Rose began to glow once more, by the time she did the light was bright enough to blind her and the rest of her team once again. Ruby felt the weight of Crescent Rose shift in her arms. Even if she couldn't see, Ruby could feel something grow larger in her arms, and once the light faded there was the woman once again, hugging her weapon to her chest and was cradled in Ruby's arms.

Crescent Rose had a huge grin on her face and quickly gave Ruby a peck on the cheek, once again raising a blush to her cheeks.

"I knew it! I knew you still cared!" Giving Ruby a hug and nuzzling into her shoulder.

Ruby blushed even harder and turned her head back towards her teammates, not knowing what to do and with a pleading look in her eyes.

The other members of her team just looked back at her with dumbfounded expressions.

Crescent Rose ceased her nuzzling and looked up at them and said. "You know, despite being Huntresses in training, it's amazing that you guys panic over the smallest thing." Before her look turned serious and asked, "So, any of you still want to say that I'm not Crescent Rose?"

They all shook their heads. Crescent Rose smiled and nodded in approval before going back to nuzzle into the crook of Ruby's neck. Weiss was just about to say something to get her to stop when the silver haired girl beat her to it.

"All right, that's enough of that, thank you very much Crescent." She said, grabbing Crescent's arm, ignoring her shouts of dissent and quickly pulling her off Ruby, something that she was very glad for. It was starting to get very awkward. She was helped up once again by the girl and once again she quickly went over Ruby's clothes making sure that they were orderly and stepped back.

Yang looked around at the other girls in the room with interest. "So if she's Crescent Rose." She started gesturing at Crescent before looking towards the silver haired girl, "Then you must be Weiss' weapon, Mystrell. Right? "

This irked Weiss. "Yang, you could at least try to remember my weapon's name." Crossing her arms and huffing slightly.

Yang shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault that you gave your weapon such a hard name to remember." Then faced back to the silver haired girl. "So are you her?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am Myrtenaster. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave a curt bow, and flashed Ruby a small smile, making her blush again.

Yang then continued. "And those two must be. . ." She trailed off, catching the attention of the twins. They both beamed and quickly dashed towards Yang, knocking the larger blonde over and hugged her enthusiastically. Yang laughed as she landed flat on her back with the twins clinging onto her. "Ember Celica, or should I say Ember and Celica."

Their grins grew wider and said in unison. "Mama Yang!"

Yang's own grin grew at that and ruffled their hair affectionately.

Blake gave a small smile. "Congratulations Yang, you have kids." Though, Yang was too busy to reply or notice for that matter.

Weiss leaned over Yang and the twins and asked. "So which one is which?"

The one of Yang's right answered first. "I'm Ember!" Raising her left hand then pointed at her twin. "She's Celica." And she waved at Weiss with her right hand.

"And you're Ice Queen." Said Celica. Weiss was taken aback by the nickname and narrowed her eyes.

Yang laughed at that, the twins in turn giggled. "See Weiss, even they know you're the Ice Queen."

Weiss then turned over her glare to Yang and said. "Oh haha, very funny."

"So that just leaves. . ." began Ruby, and she, Weiss, and Blake turned their heads towards the Faunus girl hiding under the bed sheet.

"Gambol Shroud." Finished Blake.

The Faunus girl, who was actually Gambol Shroud tentatively peeked out from under the bed sheet she was hiding in.

_I guess it should make sense that she would be a Faunus like me. _Thought Blake.

"It's okay, you can come out. No one's gonna hurt you." Said Ruby in a soft tone, trying to coax Gambol from her spot against the wall.

Charcoal black eyes met silver before glancing around to the others in the room then returning. Ruby offered her hand to her and after a moment Gambol accepted it, Ruby gently helping her up.

Gambol kept the bed sheet wrapped around herself and even tried to cover up herself despite already being covered up.

_At least one of them has a sense of decency. _Thought Weiss.

"Hm. . ." Hummed Weiss, taking a good look of all of their weapons noticing Crescent having Ruby's emblem tattooed on her shoulders, then turned to Gambol remembering that Blake's weapon had her own emblem on it as well. "If you're Gambol Shroud, then where's Blake's emblem? Crescent has Ruby's. Where's yours?" She asked.

Gambol's eyes widened and her cheeks looked like it became a shade darker. She made a squeaking noise and quickly looked down at her feet, her hair covering most of her face, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, uh, it's. . ." She stammered, her voice growing quieter with every syllable, until she was muttering almost silently.

"Could you please speak up?" Asked Weiss leaning forward to try and catch what she was saying.

The moment Weiss leaned in, Gambol immediately bowed her head lower and started shaking, as if she was scared of her.

Weiss simply raised an eyebrow at this and stood back straight.

Blake quickly went to Gambol's side and gently rubbed her shoulders and back trying to soothe the shaking girl, and giving Weiss a disapproving look.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow at that, showing that she didn't know what she did wrong.

It didn't take long for the girl to ease up again and Blake took her hands off the girl.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ruby and everyone else turned to her, save for Yang who was too busy playing with Ember and Celica.

"I think the first thing we need to figure out is how this happened." Said Blake. She turned to face Crescent Rose. "Do you remember anything from last night? Anything that could have caused." She waved her arms inarticulately. "This." She said, gesturing at all of them.

Crescent tapped a finger to her chin, trying to remember the night before. She then shook her head and said. "Nope, don't remember a thing. The only thing I remember was that one minute I was just sitting on the desk where Ruby placed me, then the next I was like this." Gesturing to herself. "I haven't the slightest clue how, but now that I'm like this I can finally be with Ruby like I've always dreamed of!" She then proceeded to try and hug Ruby, but was stopped by an irritated Myrtenaster, holding her off with a hand to the face.

"That's enough out of you." She said, standing between Crescent Rose and Ruby.

"What gives?! I'm her weapon, I have every right to." Said Crescent, trying to get past the shorter girl, but was unsuccessful.

"No, means no. Even if you're her weapon that still doesn't give you the right to invade Ruby's personal space like that." Replied Myrtenaster, something that which Weiss gladly, but silently agreed.

Ruby muttered another quiet "Thanks." to Myrtenaster, who flashed her with another smile.

"Since we can't figure out how they ended up like this. I think the next order of business is to get them some clothes." Said Weiss.

Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster both gave her weird looks.

"What's wrong with us just being in this?" Asked Crescent Rose looking down at her own body.

"As much as I hate to admit, I agree with her. Why would we need clothes, Mistress?" Added Myrtenaster. "We never needed them before."

"That's not the point–" Weiss paused taking in what Myrtenaster had just said. "Did you just call me 'Mistress'?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Is there something wrong with that?"

The thought of being called "Mistress" reminded Weiss of being back home at the Schnee manor, filled with servants constantly trying to please her every whim. It sickened her. She had enough trouble convincing her father to not send along servants and personal assistants back in Atlas, even more so when she applied to study at Beacon.

"Don't call me that." Said Weiss, ice filling her tone.

Myrtenaster looked confused. "Why shouldn't I call you that? I am your weapon; you are my owner. I am obligated to call you my mistress."

"Well, I'm telling you now to stop calling me mistress." Ordered Weiss.

"It would be disrespectful for me to not call you my mistress." Said Myrtenaster, bowing her head slightly.

"And I'm telling you it's not, so you can stop calling me your mistress."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist on calling you my mistress." Replied Myrtenaster. "It is a matter of respect and I will not move from my position."

Weiss groaned loudly. "Fine, you can call me mistress, but only when it's just us here and never in public, people might get ideas."

Myrtenaster smiled, at least reaching a compromise with Weiss. "Then what should I call you when in public? Shall I call you Miss Schnee?" She asked.

"Miss Schnee will be fine." Said Weiss waving a hand, trying to move on from the subject.

"So what are we going to do about their clothes?" Asked Blake.

"Can't they just poof back into their weapons like she did." Asked Weiss, pointing to Crescent Rose.

She was met with sounds of disagreement from Yang, Ember, Celica, and Crescent Rose.

"No way!" Said Crescent. "Now that I have this body there's no way that I'm gonna go back to spending the rest of my time sitting in some locker waiting for the next time Ruby comes for me."

"I have to agree with them on this one, Mistress." Said Myrtenaster. "Now that we are able to freely move on our own, staying within our original bodies does not look like the more appealing option."

"Then let's put it to a vote. Whoever says that they stay, raise your hand." Said Weiss, and everyone in the room raised their hand, save for Ruby, Gambol, and Weiss herself. She internally cheered in joy at Ruby finally taking her side for once.

"Whoever votes that they go back?" Asked Weiss, and she raised her own hand and turning to Ruby, expecting the younger girl to have raised her own hand, but was surprised that she didn't. She looked at her incredulously.

Ruby winced at her gaze and said. "I'm undecided. . .?" Her voice lilting up at the end turning it into a question.

"Are you guys serious?" Asked Weiss angrily. "You are all considering letting them stay like this?"

"Come on Weissy, are you saying that you want to get rid of these adorable little guys?" Said Yang, with Ember and Celica standing to her sides. They both tried giving her their puppy-dog eyes, but had no effect on the Ice Queen. Weiss simply scowled back at the twins, causing them both to hide behind Yang.

"It would seem that the majority wins, Mistress." Said Myrtenaster, inwardly smiling that they were allowed to stay.

With that Crescent Rose smiled widely in victory. Yang was busy with the twins happily jumping around her, their childish laugher bringing an extra bright smile to her face. Even Gambol Shroud was glad that she could stay, the joy could be seen sparkling in her eyes and her tail swished back and forth.

"So again, what are we going to do about their clothes?" Asked Blake once more.

"Well we do have a few spare ones that we don't really wear lying around. So I guess they could borrow them for a while." Suggested Ruby.

"That should work." Agreed Blake.

"If Mistress wishes me to wear clothing, then I have to abide by her command." Said Myrtenaster. _I'll also be wearing clothes for Ruby's sake. She's getting all flustered with me being so and that wouldn't do at all. _She thought.

Crescent peeked over Myrtenaster to face Ruby. "Do I have to wear clothes too?" She asked.

Ruby's eyes slowly glided over Crescent Rose's body. Seeing her long slender legs rising up to shapely hips then a small waist before swelling up once she reached her chest, Crescent's breasts jiggling slightly as she moved.

"Like what you see, Ruby?" Asked Crescent, a smug grin on her face.

Weiss noticed Ruby's staring at Crescent Rose and felt her anger flare up. She was still mad that she was outvoted by the others. Quickly taking action and snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face to grab her attention. "Ruby!"

"Uh-um-uh what? Yes Weiss?" Responded Ruby, taking her eyes off of Crescent Rose.

"Tell her that she needs to wear clothes, you dolt."

"Oh, yeah." Said Ruby, this time her eyes going straight for Crescent's face and says. "You'll need to wear some clothes too."

"Okay, whatever you say Ruby!" replied Crescent Rose cheerily.

Team RWBY went around their closets and drawers, looking for some temporary clothes for their weapons–now turned human.

Yang was able to lend Crescent Rose some underwear since they were about the same size, though she asked for Ruby's help when putting on the bra. As for the rest they were all able to find something that at least somewhat fit.

Crescent Rose, now fully clothed much to the relief of Ruby, Weiss, and Myrtenaster, was dressed in a fairly fitted maroon Achieve Men concert shirt and black, fitted, jeans that only reached down to the middle of her shins.

Myrtenaster wore a plain white button up work blouse that was tucked in at the waist under a pair of black work slacks. Ruby thought that she looked good in it, giving her a professional look, yet remained fairly casual.

The twins both wore some of Ruby's old clothes that had somehow gotten in with her other clothes. Both of them had a matching pair of brown cargo shorts; Ember wore a plain black t-shirt that was a little too big for her and Celica had a light pink shirt decorated with rose petals which was also a bit too bog for her.

Gambol Shroud wore a long sleeved grey shirt with white trims along the edge and a long conservative black colored skirt, which hid her long tail well enough. Blake decided to also tie a bow similar to hers on top of her head, thus hiding her own ears. Weiss discovered that her emblem was on her back, right between her shoulder blades, color grey matching the emblem on her original body.

Team RWBY looked on at their handiwork.

"Not bad." Said Weiss holding a hand up to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, but still doesn't feel right." Said Blake.

"They really need their own set of clothes." Said Yang before turning to her teammates. "You girls know what that means!" She said excitedly.

"Shopping!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"And Weiss is paying." Added Yang.

"Hey!" Cried out Weiss. "Who says I'm paying?"

"It is the most logical choice." Said Blake.

"Yes, the Mistress does have enough resources to provide all of us with clothing." Said Myrtenaster in agreement.

Ruby quickly dashed in front of Weiss, bringing her hands up to her chin, her eyes were wide and pleading; Ruby's puppy-dog face. "Please Weiss! None of us have enough money to buy them new clothes."

Weiss kept up her stern expression, still angry that Ruby didn't take her side and let them stay and now they want her to pay for their clothes? But her anger could only take her so far and on the inside she was shaking as her resolve slowly crumbled to the adorable, pitiful expression on her face. Weiss quickly looked away, thinking that it would save her from those eyes, it would have, but she then made the mistake of glancing back. Ruby was now full on puppy-dog begging with her eyes even wider and her bottom lip pouting in the most pitying and absolute most heart meltingly adorable expression possible. Weiss' resolve never stood a chance.

". . . Oh alright." She relented, rolling her eyes.

Ruby's expression did a complete 180 and she bounced happily around before giving Weiss a hug while excitedly saying "Thank you" over and over again. While her face showed a look of awkwardness and discomfort, on the inside she was melting with happiness. She would have loved nothing more than to let the hug go on for as long as possible, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Get off me you dolt!" Pushing Ruby off much to Ruby's, and especially her own, disappointment. "It's not like I'm doing this for you."

Ruby looked down at her feet, poking her index fingers against each other nervously. "Sorry."

Weiss felt a pang of guilt when Ruby looked like that and said quietly. "It's alright." Looking away, avoiding eye contact and hoping that no one would notice the very faint blush on her cheeks. "You can hug me if you want. . . Just warn me next time."

And with that Ruby immediately brightened and nodded. But before she could say anything else, Goodwitch's voice sounded over the PA system.

**"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately."**

Author's Notes: Wow! I did not expect this story to get so many views, favorites, and follows! Thanks to everyone who did so and who left a review! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story and I hope that I don't disappoint.

So now we know, kudos to t everyone who guessed right (well it wasn't that hard to figure out). Just to clear up some things, the full name of this story is "Ruby v.s. the Machines. . . Not Really" FF doesn't let me use ellipses in the title, so there. Anyway so here's chapter 2! Don't worry their clothes at the moment aren't gonna be permanent, in fact I'm reaching out to the readers. Help me come up with outfit designs for our lovely weapons, write them up in your reviews or PM me your designs. I really look forward to see what everyone can come up with. *edit* I forgot to mention, if anyone wants to make some fanart of this story, go right ahead! PM me your works. I would love to see how people imagine what the girls look like.

I also want to give a big shout out and thanks to my amazing friend Yokai Moon for helping me with this story. She's an incredible writer and I highly recommend checking out her story "Red Snowflake" if you haven't already.

And remember

Please Leave A Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 3

**"I repeat, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately." **Sounded Goodwitch's voice once more through the PA system.

Weiss' demeanor quickly changed as she glared at Yang then to Ruby.

"What did the two of you do this time?!" She demanded. _If Ruby keeps stirring up trouble she'll not only be the youngest Huntress-in-training to enter Beacon, but also the youngest to get kicked out. _Thought Weiss.

Ruby was already cowering under the glare of the heiress, trying and failing to come up with an explanation as to why she and her sister were called to Ozpin's office. Fortunately Crescent Rose quickly dashed to her side and wrapped her arms around her creator's shoulders protectively and glared back at Weiss. This time Ruby didn't mind the contact as much now that she was fully clothed. The two of them went at it with a silent battle of wills before they were interrupted by Myrtenaster, who's lips thinning slightly at the sight of Crescent Rose hugging Ruby protectively before turning back to Weiss.

"Mistress, I'm sure that Ruby hasn't done anything wrong. There has to be some misunderstanding." Said Myrtenaster, wondering herself why Ruby was being called. Yang she could understand, but Ruby?

"But whatever it is, I'm sure that it's serious enough that they need to use the PA system to call them to his office." Said Blake.

"I guess so." Said Yang. "Come on Ruby, let's get going before Goodwitch throws a fit."

She started heading towards the door and Ruby followed, grabbing her cloak from its hook and wrapping it around herself, with Crescent Rose and the twins in tow.

"Wait just a minute!" Called out Weiss, stopping them in their tracks. "You three." She said pointing at Crescent Rose, Ember, and Celica. "Stay here. Ruby and Yang are probably in enough trouble without you three coming along and making things worse."

They turned to Ruby and Yang with questioning looks before Yang said. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I don't know why they're calling us up there, but I think it would be better if you guys stayed here."

"All right." Said Crescent turning around and sitting down on one of the desks.

"Okay, Mama Yang." Said the twins in unison, Yang gave another small smile at the two of them and ruffled their hair before shooing them back. They both went to the foot of Yang and Blake's bunk and Ember hoisted Celica up on to Yang's bunk then jumping herself and was pulled up by her twin.

"We'll be back in a bit." Said Ruby as she closed the door behind herself.

As they both walked out into the hallway they were met up with Jaune who peeked out of the door of their room. "Morning guys, what was all the commotion about?" He asked. "I heard your names over the PA."

"Meh, it's nothing you need to worry about, Jaunny boy." Answered Yang, as she walked down the hallway with Ruby next to her.

"Oh, okay." He said, going back into his room.

"So what do you think Prof. Ozpin wants with us?" Asked Ruby, having to walk slightly faster to keep up with Yang's longer strides.

"I don't know." Answered Yang, shrugging.

"Well if he's called just the two of us, maybe it could be something about dad or uncle Qrow." Suggested Ruby.

"Hmm, maybe." Said Yang.

They both walked along the hallways, there were students in several states of dress. There were no classes that day so the halls were emptier than usual, but there were a few students out and about getting breakfast or heading to the airships to Vale.

They both got a lot of strange looks. It wasn't often that Glynda would call for students on the PA system. Ruby could hear the hushed whispers of the other students wondering what they could have done to be called to Ozpin's office this early in the morning. She tried her best to ignore them, but their whispering was starting to get to her and she pulled up her hood. Yang noticed this and draped her arm over Ruby protectively, flashing everyone a red-eyed glare, instantly shutting them up. By the time they were inside the elevators to Ozpin's office Ruby took off her hood.

Ruby looked up at her older sister and said. "Thanks, Yang."

Yang ruffled her still messy bed head, and said. "Anything for my little sis."

They finally reached top of Beacon's highest tower where Ozpin's office was located. They stepped out of the elevator and were met with Glynda who was waiting for them both.

"Good, you're here." She said in her usual curt manner. "Prof. Ozpin is waiting for you both inside." They heard a crash coming from within the office, causing Ruby to jump in surprise. Glynda turned around with an exasperated look. "I think it would be better if the two of you don't waste any more time and go inside."

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Ruby, who scooted over closer to Yang when she heard another loud bang as if someone smashed their fist onto the table.

"I think it would be easier if you both saw it yourselves." Answered Glynda, turning her head to face the doors with a worried expression.

Both Ruby and Yang nodded and walked towards the doors to the office. Glynda opened the doors allowing them to step in and closed it behind them.

There seemed nothing out of the ordinary in Ozpin's office at first glance, until they noticed a young woman who looked to be around nineteen seemed to be dressed in nothing but a light purple bathrobe.

The young woman seemed to be about as tall if not just a bit taller than Yang. She wasn't too slim, but was well-built, fairly similar to Yang's or Pyrrha's build, not too hard and not too soft. Though the two girls couldn't see her chest, the bathrobe clung to her body tightly showing off a very shapely hourglass figure that even a self-confident Yang was jealous of. Her windswept looking hair reached down sleek and straight down to her shoulder blades, and it seemed to change colors according to the light, shifting from yellow to red depending on where you look, reminding Ruby of those hearth fires they used to build back home on the island whenever the weather got too cold.

The young woman slammed her fist on the desk, causing the coffee mug on it to jump slightly. "I don't see the point of keeping me here any longer than I should." Hissed the young woman at Ozpin.

Ruby began to feel very awkward being inside the office, thinking that they came in at the wrong time when Ozpin had some personal business. Yang was feeling the same thing.

Ozpin simply gave her his ever-present calm demeanor and took a sip of coffee, from the ever-present mug in his hand. "If you would just sit down and wait, things would go much–" He stopped and took a glance past her. "Ah, it would seem that the person you are looking for has just arrived." He said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked the woman.

Ozpin gestured towards Ruby and Yang who had just entered the office with his mug hand. The young woman turned around and faced the two, her cold and angry expression quickly melting away into shock, then disbelief.

Ruby couldn't help but think that she was really pretty. Her eyes were like her hair, yellow, but it seemed to shift with flickers of red in the light. They were both so captivating; they seemed to fill her with warmth and a sense of security. Ruby could also see in her eyes a brightness that was so full of life and passion.

She began walking towards the two of them, every step was sure and she almost seemed to glide as she walked across the room. Her hips swayed in a hypnotic rhythm, swaying from side to side Ruby's eyes couldn't help but follow their movement; even Yang wasn't immune to their sway.

To Ruby the woman took no time to reach them, and the moment they were facing each other, the woman's brash attitude while talking with Ozpin suddenly vanished. Ruby felt her mouth go dry.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Said the woman her voice wavering. Ruby couldn't pin down what emotion was in her voice. The woman tentatively reached out her hand to Ruby, cupping her cheek. Ruby didn't flinch or back away from the contact. The woman lifted Ruby's face towards hers and she brought her face closer. "I can't believe that I get meet you like this, it's–it's like a dream."

Before Ruby could respond to her words, the woman tilted her head to the side slightly, leaned down, closed here eyes, and kissed Ruby full on the lips.

Ruby's mind went blank.

The woman's lips were soft against her own, Ruby had never kissed anyone like this before and she didn't know what to do, not like she could have done much with her mind blank like it was. The woman tasted like smoke and musk, Ruby found the taste almost irresistible and she unconsciously moaned into the kiss and began reciprocating. The woman took this as a signal and slowly began to move her lips with more fervor, moaning into the kiss herself, but never deepening the kiss beyond what she thought Ruby was comfortable with. While the kiss was filled with the passion that Ruby saw in her eyes, the woman kept the kiss gentle, as if Ruby would break if she were to kiss any harder. Ruby herself was lost to the new sensations that were going on through her body.

Eventually the need for air forced the young woman to separate herself from Ruby, a small strand of saliva connecting them both for just a moment longer before breaking. Both Ruby and the young woman panted, their faces were flushed as they stared into each other's eyes. A moment passed and Ruby's brain quickly caught up with her body.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I've wanted. To. Do that. Ruby." Said the young woman between pants.

Ruby's flushed face grew into a darker shade of red. She made a high pitched squeak of embarrassment and quickly threw her hood over her head again and crouched back down hugging her knees, trying to hide her face in them.

The young woman looked down at Ruby curiously, wondering why she's like that.

Yang cleared her throat noisily catching the attention of the young woman. She looked up to see Yang, her eyes were blood red with anger, the air around her started to shimmer with heat. Yang was about to pull her fist back and smash this stranger's face in for just walking up and kissing her little sister like that.

"Miss Xiao Long, before you do anything rash. Allow me to explain why you are here." Interjected Ozpin.

The air around Yang stopped shimmering, but her eyes still remained red. "Fine." She said, crossing her arms and waited expectantly.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours earlier. . .<strong>

Inside the huge garage of Beacon academy where vehicles of all types, owned by both students and professors were kept. The garage held many different kinds of vehicles ranging from standard model cars to advanced miniature bullheads. The garage also served as a small hangar for vehicles that could fly with high arching beams that reached out to the ceiling which could also open up to accommodate the Aerial transport .

In the dim light coming from sun peaking over the horizon revealed a large black and yellow motorcycle. Bumblebee, Yang's pride and joy. While this doesn't seem out of the ordinary, what was out of place was the naked young woman lying asleep on the bike. A chill wind swept through the garage. The woman shivered as the cold air nipped at her exposed skin.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she lifted herself up on the bike. Wait, she lifted herself up? In her surprise, one of her hands slipped and she fell to the hard concrete of the building, right on her ass.

"Ow." She groaned, gingerly standing up, rubbing her butt on where she landed, using the bike for support. Wait, bike?

The young woman quickly took her hand off the bike and stood up straight, looking as if the bike was going to bite her.

She reached out hesitantly and laid a hand on one of the handlebars. "It's–it's. . . me." She said in wonder. She looked over the bike, feeling every curve and line that was her body.

Taking her hand away from the bike, she quickly looked herself over. Looking over her hands then arms, she noticed that she had tattoos of flames starting from her shoulders and down to her elbows. She raised up one leg and wiggled her toes experimentally, giggling at the sight. Then she moved on to her hips and even turning around to try to get a better view of her own ass. She took a lock of her own hair and inspected it in front of herself, admiring the color and relishing the silky feel of it. Placing a hand under each of her breasts and jiggled them up and down slightly wondering about the sensations.

"I can't believe it. I'm human!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, glee filling her voice and a wide grin split her face. "I gotta find Ruby."

Whipping her head around she searched for the garage door where Yang usually walks out from whenever she leaves her here. Quickly spotting the door, she ran towards it.

And was stopped dead in her tracks as she ran face first into the door.

Bouncing off it, she was stunned and saw stars floating in front of her eyes for a moment when she fell flat on her back. "Ow, ow, ow." She moaned, rubbing her nose and head until the painful throbbing stopped.

She stood back up placed a hand on the garage door questioningly and gave it a push; the door didn't budge. "Why isn't it opening?" She asked out loud.

She gave it a few more experimental pushes, then when that didn't work, crouched down and tried pulling it up, but that didn't work either. Giving up, she looked around, remembering that Yang would go to a small box near the door and it would open. She spotted it to her right and she walked towards it. There were two buttons, one green and one red. She pressed the green button and heard the whir of an engine and the garage door slowly opened.

Bumblebee gave one last glance at all the other vehicles stored in the garage and said. "See you later, suckers!" Giving them a wink then slipped under the garage door before it was even fully open.

The sun was just about halfway above the horizon, but already was bringing warmth to the starting day. Bumblebee turned to face the huge buildings and towers of Beacon where just inside the person she had always dreamed of was staying.

She was able to find her way inside the academy easily enough, but she had never been able to be inside before, so she was completely lost. She wandered from hallway to hallway, peeking into classrooms and the like whenever they were unlocked.

The sun was already above the horizon and she still hasn't found Ruby. In her concentration in finding where Ruby stayed she failed to notice that some of the students of Beacon that had woken up and were traversing the hallways. Absentmindedly passing them she didn't realize that her state of undress got her many stares, rubber-necks, wolf whistles, bloody noses, angry glares of jealousy, and looks of embarrassment.

"Um, excuse me." Said a voice behind her.

Bumblebee turned around to see a tall rabbit Faunus with long brown hair and matching ears, wearing a conservative set of pajamas, and wore a deep blush on her face. "Hm? What do you want?"

"Umm, uhh, um how should I say this. . .?" Said the girl trying to avoid looking anywhere inappropriate.

_Wait a minute; whenever Yang gets lost somewhere in the city she'd ask for directions. Yes! I should ask her where Ruby is. _Thought Bumblebee. "Hey, do you know where Ruby Rose is?" She asked.

The girl looked surprised at being suddenly asked the question. "Um, I'm not sure–" Bumblebee cut her off.

"That's okay, I'll go ask someone else." She said giving the girl a smile and walking towards another student who was nearby.

The girl just stared at Bumblebee as she began to talk to another student who just happened to pass by.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is wrong with everyone in this school? <em>Bumblebee thought as she walked through the halls. Having given up trying to ask for directions to where Ruby was.

None of them could give her a straight answer; they were all either stuttering messes or completely ignored the question and tried to talk about something else, they weren't even looking at her face, most of the guys just kept staring at her chest for some reason. The worst of it was the blue haired freak with the goggles whose nose suddenly started spurting blood and fainted when she walked towards him because she figured that he would know where Yang was, and in turn Ruby.

She was about to turn the corner into another hallway when someone shouted from behind her.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

Bumblebee turned to see Glynda Goodwitch angrily walking towards her, riding crop in hand. Even so early in the morning she was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

"I have received several reports from students that there was someone walking around the school naked. At first I thought that it was some sort of prank, but when Miss Scarlatina informed me of the same thing I had to see this for myself." She said.

Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow and said. "Um, I don't understand what's wrong, but if you'll excuse me I have to go look for someone."

Glynda's mouth thinned. "That is out of the question. You will be accompanying me to Prof. Ozpin's office. You are not a student here and that means you're trespassing on school property. So please follow me."

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm sort of busy right now. So could we do this another time?" Said Bumblebee, still unsure of what was going on and then turned around and continuing on her way.

Glynda's eyes narrowed and she waved her riding crop towards Bumblebee and a nearby tapestry flew from its hook and wrapped itself around her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Bumblebee as she began to float towards Glynda as she walked in the direction of Ozpin's office.

"If you refuse to come quietly then I have no choice but to drag you there myself." Replied Glynda calmly.

"Hell yeah I'm not coming in quietly! When I ge–" Said Bumblebee, but was cut off when a glyph suddenly covered her mouth, turning her shouts of indignation into quiet muffles.

Bumblebee struggled against the tapestry that bound her as she floated a few feet behind Glynda, but they refused to budge. _No way, I've finally turned human and this woman's gonna take away my chance to finally be with Ruby! _Thought Bumblebee as she kept trying to get loose.

Her struggling didn't stop, all the way until they reached Ozpin's office, where the headmaster was sipping a mug of coffee while looking over some files on his screen. He glanced over them to see Glynda enter, and Bumblebee still trying to get out of her restraints. Seemingly unfazed by the scene his eyes then returned to his work.

Glynda grabbed quickly summoned a purple bathrobe then turned to Bumblebee.

"Now, here's how things will go. You will stop struggling and you will put this on." She said in her usual strict tone and gestured to the bathrobe. "You will then sit down, and wait for Prof. Ozpin to deal with you. Understood?"

Bumblebee glared back at Glynda then the glyph covering her mouth disappeared, and replied curtly. "Fine."

Glynda unwrapped the tapestry from around Bumblebee and with a wave of her riding crop, sent it back on its way to its proper place. She landed on her feet and grabbed the bathrobe from Glynda and begrudgingly put it on, knowing how to wear it since it was similar to a jacket and she had seen her fair share of people putting them on.

_Fine, I'll play your game. The sooner I get done with this the sooner I can go back to finding Ruby. _Thought Bumblebee.

Once she was more or less decent, she then sat on the chair across Ozpin's desk and waited. Glynda took her place behind Ozpin and stood there silently.

Bumblebee sat still for about a minute or so waiting for Ozpin to turn his attention towards her, then started to tap her foot then began to fidget in her seat, feeling restless and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The awkward silence between the three of them went on and just as Bumblebee was about to say something to break it, Ozpin spoke.

"It's not everyday that someone just waltzes into my school unannounced." Said Ozpin, still looking over a few lines of reports. "Now I have a few questions for you and if I find your answers satisfactory, we'll send you on your way." He looked up at her. "Am I clear?" He asked, and Bumblebee nodded in affirmation. "Now, first things first, as you have been informed by Miss Goodwitch I am Prof. Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. And who are you?"

_Just answer his questions and get this over with. _Thought Bumblebee "My name is Bumblebee, and even if I told you exactly what I am, I doubt you'd believe me." She replied.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Miss Bumblebee, in my time as both a Huntsman and as headmaster of Beacon, I can assure you that I have seen many things over the years. Very little surprises me nowadays." He knitted his hands together and rested his chin on them and leaned forward, a small smirk on his face. "Try me."

"Alright." Said Bumblebee, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat, not sure whether or not he was being serious or that he would really believe her. "As I've said, my name is Bumblebee and I am Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle, I have no idea what happened last night, but this morning I found myself." She gestured at herself. "Human." She finished

Glynda's eyes grew from irritated to concerned and she leaned over and whispered into Ozpin's ear. "This girl doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind, she had been walking through halls in the nude, not caring at whoever saw her! And now she's claiming to be a motorcycle? She needs help, Ozpin."

Ozpin didn't reply, but simply continued talking with Bumblebee. "So I assume the reason why you were walking around the halls is that you were looking for Miss Xiao Long? If I were in your position, finding out that I've suddenly become human, I would search for my owner as well, am I correct?"

Bumblebee shook her head and replied. "Not really. I'm actually looking for her sister, Ruby." a small smile gracing her face when she thought of the girl.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And what is the reason that you would be searching for Miss Rose?" He asked. "I would understand if it were Miss Xaio Long, but of all people, why her sister?

Bumblebee turned her face away slightly and avoided eye contact, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "That's none of your business. It's personal." She said.

Ozpin's face went back to its neutral expression and waved a hand at Glynda. She nodded, though begrudgingly, and went to stepped out of the office.

"Please wait just a moment." He said to Bumblebee, and then he went back to reading the reports on his screen.

Bumblebee crossed her arms, then her legs and nodded to Ozpin. _Hopefully this won't take too long, I've wasted enough time with this geezer. _She thought.

Silence filled the office once again, save for the occasional sound of Ozpin sipping his coffee and the click of the giant gears in the ceiling above their heads.

Bumblebee started tapping her foot once again and even began to drum her fingers on her arm. Ozpin simply ignored her as he continued his work. The silence went on for several minutes as Bumblebee continued to fidget in her seat.

"Alright, what gives?" She asked. "I already answered your questions, and you said that I'd be on my way when I did. So why am I still here?" Uncrossing her arms and legs and resting her hands on her knees, she leaned forward towards Ozpin. Unknowingly giving him a clear view between her legs.

"Miss Bumblebee, if you would please be patient, we are still not done here." Said Ozpin, seemingly unaffected by her unabashed position, and then continued to explain. "I have sent Miss Goodwitch to do a small task and once she returns, we may continue." Then he once again took a sip of coffee.

"How long is she gonna take? I have places to go." Said Bumblebee, sitting back up straight, her brows furrowed, wondering if he was deliberately stalling her.

"It will only take a few minutes." Said Ozpin, picking up his coffee pot and pouring her a mug and sliding it towards her. "So please be patient."

Bumblebee took the mug and looked inside. The coffee was black, which reminded her of the oil that Ruby would drain out of her when she needed an oil change. She took a sip, made a face and slowly spat it back into the cup. It tasted horrible! She might have had a sense of taste for only a few hours and even she knew that it was definitely something she'd never want to try again.

She set the mug back on the table and they both sat in silence again, but after a few more minutes she was growing restless once again. While she was used to waiting by herself for hours on end, now that she had a human body and could move around as she pleased, she wanted to take full advantage of that.

"What's taking her so long?" She asked, angrily. "I thought that you said it would only take a few minutes?"

"I'm sure that she's on her way, and I think that it would be in your best interests that we wait for Miss Goodwitch to return." Said Ozpin, not taking his eyes off his screen.

"No." Said Bumblebee firmly, standing up with enough force to knock her chair down making it crash against the floor. "I'm tired of waiting and I doubt that whatever you've sent her to do would be worth my time. I'm heading out to find Ruby." Said Bumblebee as she began to turn to leave the office.

"I understand your eagerness to meet with Miss Rose, but you have to be patient first." He said. While his voice stayed calm, it held a tone of force that was almost akin to a command.

Bumblebee stopped in her tracks. "You don't know a damn thing, Ozpin." She replied, her voice chilled and almost quiet, and she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"If you would just wait–" He began, looking back to her, but was cut off when Bumblebee spun around and slammed her fist onto his desk.

"I've been waiting and dreaming of this for too long to be held up by some old man!"

"Now please, there is no need for that." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly and his voice still calm as ever, but was firmer than before. Something, which was starting to get on her nerves.

She slammed her fist, harder this time, making their mugs jump. "I don't see the point of keeping me here any longer than I should." She hissed at him.

"If you would just sit down and wait, things would go much–" He stopped and took a glance past her. "Ah, it would seem that the person you are looking for has just arrived" He said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Bumblebee.

Ozpin gestured with his mug behind her and she turned around to see just the person she was looking for.

Ruby Rose.

Her eyes widened. After hours of frustrating searching, she had finally found Ruby, or Ruby had found her, as was the case.

Bumblebee walked over to Ruby and time seemed to slow down for her. Ruby's face seemed to glow in the morning light and her silver eyes sparkled with a depth that mystified her. Her short black and red hair framed her almost childish face giving her a heart meltingly adorable look. The moment when she was finally standing on front of her, her heart seemed to be racing faster than the cylinders of her engine.

Ruby seemed smaller now that she had a human body, but that didn't matter. The girl in front of her meant the world to her and she would do anything for Ruby.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Said Bumblebee, her voice shook with nerves, the corners of her mouth rising in a smile of disbelief. She reached out a hand slowly, afraid that Ruby would run away if she went too fast. She cupped Ruby's cheek and the girl didn't flinch at the gesture, which made Bumblebee's heart soar as it filled with joy. She lifted up Ruby's face to meet her own as she leaned closer "I can't believe that I get meet you like this, it's–it's like a dream."

Without thinking, Bumblebee tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and kissed Ruby.

This was the moment that Bumblebee had been dreaming of for so long. She doesn't know how or why, but she was human, and she was finally kissing Ruby! Her lips were as soft as her namesake and she tasted sweet. Bumblebee didn't really know how else to describe how she tasted, but she knew that wanted more. Then Ruby moaned into the kiss, which Bumblebee felt more than heard it, Ruby's voice vibrating against her own lips sending shockwaves of pleasure running throughout her entire being. And once Ruby began to kiss her back, Bumblebee felt that she could have died right then and there and be fine just with it, she was so happy. She began to pour just a bit more passion into the kiss, but she remained gentle, not wanting the girl of her dreams to be scared away because she got too rough right from the get go, there was plenty of time to do that later.

Eventually, the kiss had to end. She could feel her lungs burning from lack of oxygen and Bumblebee pulled back, a strand of saliva stretching out like a bridge between them before snapping. Both she and Ruby were out of breath from their kiss.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I've wanted. To. Do that. Ruby." Said Bumblebee between pants.

Ruby's glazed over eyes slowly came back into focus and when they did, her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, the blush on her face was nearly the same shade as her cloak. Ruby made an adorable squeak and threw her hood over her head and crouched down, hiding her blushing face behind her knees.

Bumblebee looked down at Ruby curiously. _What did I do? _She thought.

Someone then cleared their throat next to her and it was only then that she noticed that Yang was with Ruby. Her eyes were red and Bumblebee could feel the heat emanating from her. Yang raised her fist and Bumblebee was about to try and say something, anything to her to try and explain the situation.

Luckily for her, Ozpin was there to catch Yang's attention. "Miss Xiao Long, before you do anything rash. Allow me to explain why you are here." Said Ozpin.

"Fine." Said Yang, but her angry gaze was still focused on Bumblebee.

"Now the reason why I called you and Miss Rose. . ." He trailed off giving the still extremely embarrassed Ruby a glance, then continued. "Is that this young woman here claims to be, as strange as it sounds, your motorcycle, Bumblebee." Said Ozpin.

"Wait, what?" Asked Yang confusedly, her anger completely forgotten.

"She claims, as I understand it, to be the human personification of your motorcycle." Said Ozpin.

At those words, Ruby seemed to have forgotten about her embarrassment and looked up at the headmaster.

"So wait a second, are you saying that you're Bumblebee? As in my motorbike, Bumblebee?" Asked Yang.

"I know it sounds impossible, but you gotta believe me." Began Bumblebee before being cut off by Yang.

"Yeah, we believe you." She said.

"You believe me?" Asked Bumblebee, unsure of what she had just heard.

"Yup." Replied Yang simply.

"And what makes you so sure that she is telling the truth?" Asked Ozpin, quite curious himself. It was quite easy to read Bumblebee and be able to tell whether or not she was lying. Every movement and emotion was openly telegraphed. He could say with absolute certainty that she was being completely sincere when she said that she was Yang's motorbike. Now he wanted to know why Yang was so easily accepting of such a farfetched claim.

Yang scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Well she's kinda not the only thing that's been turned human." Said Yang.

"Go on." Said Ozpin curiously, once again knitting his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Well, earlier this morning we found out that our weapons turned human too. Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and Myrte-something." Continued Yang, not catching the sudden look of rage on Bumblebee's face the moment she said "Crescent Rose".

_So she's turned human too, huh? Well too bad Crescent Rose, but your days of hogging Ruby all to yourself are over. _Thought Bumblebee.

"And how exactly did they prove to your team that they were in fact your weapons?" Asked Ozpin.

Yang then began to explain what had happened earlier that morning, leaving out certain details for the sake of her sister's dignity.

While she did that, Bumblebee crouched down so that she was eye level with Ruby.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Replied Ruby, looking back at her from under her hood. Bumblebee thought that she looked adorable like that.

Bumblebee wasn't exactly sure what to do next; she looked away to the side, thinking of what to say. When she figured that she should apologize to Ruby first.

"I'm sorry I suddenly kissed you like that a while ago." She said.

"It's okay." Answered Ruby, some color rising to her cheeks at the memory of the kiss. "While I never expected my first kiss to be. . . like that."

The words took a moment to register in Bumblebee's brain. _Wait, did she just say that I stole her first kiss? I think she did! YES! Take that Crescent Rose! _Thought Bumblebee.

"It felt really nice." Said Ruby, shifting her position so that she sat cross-legged, but "nice" wasn't even half of it. In all honesty, Ruby thought that the kiss felt incredible. It was the first time she had ever experienced something like it.

"Thanks." Said Bumblebee. "You weren't too bad yourself, Ruby." Smiling at the smaller girl, meaning every word she said.

Ruby gave a small smile at being complimented at her kissing ability. "Thanks, but. . . why did you kiss me?"

Bumblebee hesitated at her words and looked away from Ruby for a moment thinking of how she would explain her feelings. Then gently she took a hold of Ruby's hand and brought it to her chest, right over where her new beating heart was, Ruby was amazed by how warm she felt, and then Bumblebee looked straight into her eyes. Silver met flaming yellow, and Ruby once again saw the passion within her eyes burning even brighter this time, she was captivated by them.

"Ruby, the reason I kissed you." Began Bumblebee, then paused taking a deep breath gathering every ounce of strength she had within herself to confess. "Is because for the longest time."

"I've been in love with you."

Author's Notes: So! We have another one! I hope you guys like this chapter. The length kinda got away from me there, but don't expect every chapter to be this long. I was just as surprised as the rest of you. So Bumblebee enters the fray, how do you think the others will react? What will happen next? And why does Bumblebee love Ruby? Sit tight to find out!

Again I want to give my most sincere thanks to my friend Yokai Moon for being my beta-reader for this, I wouldn't have been as happy as I was with it without her help.

Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think so don't forget to

Please Leave A Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 4

Ruby's heart skipped a beat when she heard those six simple words.

Bumblebee's cheeks were pink, as she had just confessed her love to Ruby. It was such a relief that she had finally been able to get those words out and off her chest, but now an even greater weight rested there in its place, fear and doubt tugged at her as she tried not to imagine every possible way that this could go wrong. Now all she could do was wait for her reply.

The Ruby's hand was still pressed against Bumblebee's chest and she could feel that the heart beating underneath the skin. She stared back into Bumblebee's eyes; she could see inside of them a determination and a torrent of emotion that was nothing but honest. They both sat in silence for a moment before Ruby spoke.

"I-I-I'm not sure what to say." She stammered, a blush once again rising to her cheeks for the umpteenth time that morning. "This is the first time anyone's said something like that."

Bumblebee released Ruby's hand and she pulled it back, lacing her fingers together and resting her hands on her legs. "I know that it's a lot to take in, believe me. This whole thing feels so surreal."

"Tell me about it." muttered Ruby under her breath, then she looked back up at Bumblebee. "But why me?" She asked curiously. Crescent Rose being clingy and affectionate she could understand, since she was like that with her weapon as well, for a time.

Bumblebee gave a low chuckle. "You seriously don't remember?" She asked, smiling at how cute Ruby was being. "Well let me jog your memory. It all started–" But she was cut off by Ozpin calling for their attention.

"Miss Bumblebee, Ruby? If I could have your attention for a moment, please." Said Ozpin, and the two girls turned to face him. Bumblebee helping Ruby stand up. "Now, Miss Xiao Long has explained to me the what had happened. While it certainly is a unique situation, I don't think that it will disrupt any of your lessons in school. So long as they don't cause any trouble, I see no reason as to why they can't stay."

Bumblebee was glad that he was fine with her being out and about, but even if he said that she had to go she would've ignored him and stayed with Ruby anyway.

"I will have to make an announcement to the other students so that we can avoid any more morning surprises." He said then turned back to Yang. "But as far as you know only your weapons have become human, am I correct?"

"Yep." She replied.

"Well, that seems to be all then." Said Ozpin. "You may all go now."

They all nodded and turned to leave, Bumblebee opening the door for Ruby and Yang as they stepped out, Ozpin called out to them just as she was closing the door.

"Ruby." He called, and she turned to look back inside his office. "If you wouldn't mind, could you and your team please find Bumblebee some proper clothes. I'm sure that most of the staff and other students would appreciate it." A small knowing smile on his lips.

Ruby looked at him in confusion for a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug and nodding anyway. "Okay." She said.

"Thank you, and have a good morning." Said Ozpin before returning to his work. He heard the click of the door to his office closing and sighed. "Well this certainly is interesting." He said, absentmindedly running a hand on his cane.

X

"Well this certainly has been a surprising morning." Said Yang as they walked back to their dorm room.

"Yeah." Said Ruby, smiling brightly and taking long playful steps; now that she knew she wasn't in trouble. She was worried that Weiss would get even angrier with her if she really was in trouble, she wanted to be as good a partner for Weiss as Weiss was to her.

She always felt bad after Weiss reprimanded her for always being so childish or whenever she accidentally got on the nerves of the heiress. Most of the time she didn't feel bad because of what she did was childish, but when Weiss would berate her for it she'd feel like she was letting her down as her partner. Ruby's steps slowed as her happy mood slowly faded to depressing thoughts and she began to lag behind Yang and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee immediately noticed the change in the air around her as Ruby's long strides toned down into slow shuffles, her head bowed down looking at her feet. Seeing the look on Ruby's face told her all she needed to know, and she walked back to the smaller girl.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She asked, bending over so that she was eye level with her.

"Hm?" Sounded Ruby, looking up back into those flame colored eyes. Their intensity filling up her chest with warmth, Ruby gave her her best smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's face grew concerned at her sudden shift in demeanor. She knew well enough how Ruby was when something was bothering her; if she wasn't idly tinkering or cleaning Crescent Rose she would sometimes do maintenance on her, even if she didn't need it. Ruby was always more honest around machines than people. "No, you're not." She said, shaking her head. "I know when something's bothering you and something is." Ruby was about to deny anything, but Bumblebee put a finger on her lips to shush her then continued. "You don't have to tell me what it is, if you don't want to. Just don't let it get to you, okay?" And gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips, making her blush once again and nod in understanding.

"Hey, come on slowpokes!" Called out Yang.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Said Bumblebee, and then looked back to Ruby. "Let's get going."

Ruby couldn't explain it, but there was just something in Bumblebee's eyes and voice that gave her the assurance she needed. _I guess everything will be fine. I mean nothing bad has happened so far. _Thought Ruby.

"Okay." Said Ruby and she and Bumblebee went to catch up with Yang, the two of them walked with little distance between them, Bumblebee's hips lightly bumping on to Ruby playfully.

As they got close to Yang, she quickly said. "Last one back at the dorm is a rotten egg!" And ran off in the direction of the dorm.

Bumblebee grinned. "A race? Oh it is on!" and rushed forward and quickly catching up with Yang.

A wide smile spread on Ruby's face and she quickly used her Semblance and swiftly dashed in a flurry of rose petals.

The three girls ran through the halls, all of them laughing and smiling. Ruby quickly took the lead and disappeared in a cloud of roses, Bumblebee was in second, but lost her lead quite a few times to Yang by occasionally taking a wrong turn, blood spurting from the noses of several boys as she passed them, while Yang was quickly left in the dust.

Bumblebee was having the time of her life, she always enjoyed going at high speeds and running through those halls with Ruby made things even better. It was a dream come true. When she was still a motorcycle she handled extremely well and ran very smooth, but when Yang would bring Ruby along for a ride she would make an extra effort to run even smoother, make less noise and actually even go faster. Back then, just hearing Ruby's laughter as they rode through the streets at high speeds was all she could do, but now she can finally show Ruby her affections and go beyond just giving a smooth and fun ride.

By the time she reached they door to their room, Yang was huffing from the exertion while both Ruby and Bumblebee didn't even seem to have broken a sweat.

"You're Bumblebee alright." said Yang when she finally caught her breath.

"Well this is where you'll be staying, Bumblebee." Said Ruby as she opened the door to their room.

The three of them were surprised to find Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, and Weiss on the ground, pulling at each other's hair, flailing their arms and randomly punching each other. While Blake was calmly sitting on her bed reading a book, and Gambol sat next to her, legs folded neatly beneath herself as she sat up straight, unsure whether or not to try and stop the fight. The twins were both dozing off their heads bumping together as they tried to stay awake.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shouted Yang.

The fighting immediately stopped as everyone in the room turned to face Ruby.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Shouted all three of them at once, pointing at one another.

* * *

><p>The door shut behind Ruby and Yang as they left for Ozpin's office. Weiss quickly went to the door and listened to their short conversation with Jaune, then waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps down the corridor. Weiss quickly turned around and faced the five newcomers.<p>

"Alright, what was up with all of you this morning?" She said angrily, crossing her arms and glaring at all of them. Crescent Rose and the twins just looked confused while Gambol Shroud quickly hid behind Blake.

Myrtenaster raised an eyebrow at the question. "What was up with what, Mistress?" She asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Myrtenaster." Said Weiss accusatorially. "You were doing it too."

"Doing what?" Asked Crescent Rose, standing up from the desk she was sitting on.

Weiss' face grew red and said. "All of you snuggling up with Ruby like that?"

It was then that Myrtenaster's normally neutral yet confident and pleasant expression gave way to a bit of embarrassment and she blushed lightly. "I thought that it would have been best to not disturb your sleep, Mistress. So I decided that I would sleep on your partner's bed instead." Said Myrtenaster, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, especially Weiss and Crescent Rose. Unfortunately her shift in demeanor catching the attention of the latter.

Weiss had to have been an idiot to fall for such a thinly veiled lie. "I don't believe that for one second." Said Weiss. "Now, explain yourself." She ordered.

Myrtenaster let out a sigh, still avoiding Weiss' eyes as her blush deepened. Her voice was quiet as she mumbled ". . . .sle . . . . . -ith. . . . . .Ruby."

"Please, speak up." Said Weiss, growing impatient.

Myrtenaster rubbed her knees together and wrung her hands nervously. "I just wanted to sleep next to Ruby." Mumbled Myrtenaster, her blush intensifying as she said those words.

"Why?" Prompted Weiss.

"Because I'm in love with her." Answered Myrtenaster, now that it was out in the open she felt much more confident and looked at her mistress straight in the eye. "I am in love with Ruby." conviction filling her voice.

Weiss just stood there, mouth agape, not believing what she had just heard. Her eyes were wide at the sudden revelation.

"Bu-bu-but how could you be in love with Ruby?!" Stammered Weiss. "She's careless and headstrong, she never thinks before she acts, she never takes her studies seriously, and she always acts so childish with her obsession with cookies and the way she fills up her cheeks with them making her look so adorable, and the way her laugh sounds like silver bells ringing, and when you looks into her eyes they just mesmerize you with their depth. . . ." Weiss' face kept getting redder and redder with each syllable as her voice grew quiet until all that could be heard were incoherent mumbles.

Blake and Crescent Rose both raised their eyebrows at the heiress' words.

"But even so!" Shouted Weiss, returning her attention back towards the two. "There is nothing about Ruby that should make you fall in love with her."

But Myrtenaster knew her mistress' infatuation with Ruby, and even so was determined to win Ruby's heart. "Even so, Mistress. Despite all her flaws, I'm in love with Ruby and there is nothing you can do about it." Said Myrtenaster, her face showing that she was completely serious.

Weiss' lips thinned and her eyebrows furrowed together, understanding that Myrtenaster wouldn't back down. "Fine." Then turned to face the twins. "What about you two? Why were you in Ruby's bed?"

Ember answered first. "We stayed with Auntie Ruby because she's nice to snuggle with."

Then Celica continued. "Also, Mama Yang moves around a lot in her sleep. She kicked us off the bed." She explained.

Weiss nodded and muttered under her breath. "Thank goodness, they aren't after Ruby too." Then proceeded to ask Gambol. "And what about you? Why were you sleeping in Ruby's bed?"

Gambol flinched at the sudden question and quickly hid her face into Blake's shoulder. Blake simply returned Weiss' glare with one of her own.

Suddenly Crescent Rose spoke up. "What the hell makes you think that you're good enough for Ruby?" She asked.

Weiss began to internally panic. How did Crescent Rose know about her crush on Ruby? Was she really that obvious?

Crescent Rose then pointed towards Myrtenaster. "Your design is rudimentary at best, your color scheme is completely boring, and even your construction looks like it was done by an amateur. The first time I saw you out in the forest I thought that you were going to snap in half." Said Crescent Rose. "Mistress Flat-chest here might as well be fighting with a pointy stick she picked up off the ground."

Weiss' already hot temper flared when she heard that particular word. "Who do you think you're calling flat-chest?!" She shouted. "And I'll have you know that Myrtenaster was designed by several of Atlas' best Huntsmen, engineers, and scientists."

"Then it's no wonder that she's so plain." Said Crescent Rose to Weiss. "And leave it to a bunch of overrated engineers to design a weapon without any flair."

Myrtenaster scowled at Crescent Rose. "Well at least I have at least some form of finesse. While I'm not criticizing Ruby's talent for weapon design, I can say that she could have at least picked a smaller weapon."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Crescent Rose, narrowing her eyes at Myrtenaster.

"What I'm saying is that you are unnecessarily big." Replied, Myrtenaster.

Crescent Rose glowered at her. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I never said anything." Said Myrtenaster. "All I'm saying is that, Ruby would have been better off with a weapon more. . . appropriate for her size."

"Just so we're clear, you should know that if it weren't for me, no one would take Ruby seriously; I'm the one that gives Ruby her intimidation factor. Also, I was made to perfectly made to fit her body." Crescent Rose wrapped her arms around herself and imagined as if she were holding Ruby close. "When we'll sleep together I can promise that no one will fit her better than me. Besides all that," she nodded her head towards Weiss, "at least I can't possibly be as bad a match as mistress Flat-Chest here."

Myrtenaster gave a few small nods in agreement. "While I still say that you are wrong about being fit as Ruby's bedmate, you're right about that. Physically, Mistress isn't a very good match for Ruby."

Weiss just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide at their words. She had been brought up to strive for perfection and that included her own body. Ever since she began her training to become a Huntress, she had been put on a strict diet and exercise regimen to keep her perfectly fit without the excess muscle that was sometimes associated with Huntresses. Though having a strict regimen may have stunted her growth slightly because among all the students of Beacon she was by far one of the shortest girls, even Ruby who was two years younger than her was both taller and better developed.

"How dare you, you insolent harlot! I'll have you know that if Ruby ever needed a bedmate, not that I would want to, I would suit her size just fine." Defended Weiss.

Myrtenaster shook her head at Weiss' words. "Mistress, I am sad to inform you that when in the heat of battle, while you do keep a proper grip on my handle during sparring, your grip on me is so excessively tight that it becomes uncomfortable. I don't think that Ruby needs to be held in such a. . . firm grip. Someone as delicate as Ruby should not be held in such a manner."

Weiss was once again stunned by her words and was about to refute Myrtenaster when Crescent Rose spoke up.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She interjected mockingly. "Besides with a body like yours, Ruby would probably be the big spoon, but I know that she isn't the type to be one."

Weiss' mouth opened and closed as if she was a fish out of water, trying to give any comeback.

Myrtenaster once again spoke. "It is all right, Mistress. Your flat chest and slim waist couldn't provide Ruby any comfort to begin with and since you do not harbor such feelings for her like I–"

"And like me." Quickly added Crescent Rose.

"–you shouldn't feel so insecure." Finished Myrtenaster.

That was the breaking point for Weiss. "I am not insecure!"

"Well you sure are acting like it. Admit it, if anyone is best suited for Ruby, it's me! Like I've said, I've been built to fit her perfectly and I know that I'm the only one who can hold her just right. Not that I wouldn't mind her holding me, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I especially love it when its finally maintenance day and she takes me oh so slowly. Then run her fingers all over my body even though she already knows that I'm such a dirty girl" Crescent Rose sighed, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she recalled the memory. "After that she'd wipe me down with all those long caressing strokes along my barrel, polishing and sharpening my blades, paying such close attention to even my smallest and innermost parts. Always calling me her Big Sexy Sweetheart her firm yet gentle hold on me as she puts me back together and brings me out for a test run." She then glanced over at Myrtenaster. "I see you know what I'm talking about." Said Crescent Rose through a lopsided grin.

Myrtenaster's face went from pink to beet red and her eyes from icy blue to a bright pink at Crescent Rose's words, she swallowed drying out her slightly drooling mouth. "Yes, she does have quite the touch."

"I especially love it when she checks inside my barrel, she may have small hands, but if I could back then, I would've shivered every time she'd run her finger inside of me." Crescent Rose squealed in delight, clasping her hands together and shaking her whole body from side to side, her large breasts swinging like a pair of hypnotic pendulums.

Weiss' eyes darted between Crescent Rose's and her own pitifully small breasts. Her face grew downcast, yet Crescent Rose continued.

"I also love it when she starts buffing my trigger, Ruby always makes sure to do that last. She'd start off nice and slow, rubbing my little trigger between her fingers." Crescent began to rub her thighs together and her face grew flushed. "Then she'd go faster and faster," she took a shuddering breath, "and then get even rougher with my trigger if there's some dirt that just won't come off." Her voice grew husky. "All I'm thinking is, 'yes Ruby clean my little trigger, you know that I'm such a dirty weapon.' Then when she reaches the point that she's rubbing me as hard as she can I–" She was suddenly cut off.

"Will you just shut up already!" Shouted Weiss; that was the last straw for her. She could take potshots at her small frame, she was used to it. She is confident in her own body, even though she'd love to grow a more womanly figure so that Ruby would notice her more… no! She was not insecure about her thin physique or her very small breasts, she definitely wasn't. But openly talking about Ruby like that in front of _her_?! It was downright insulting, but she was growing very jealous of Crescent Rose, wishing that Ruby would rub her own little trigger like that and maybe even more.

"Whoa, hey take a chill-pill Ice Queen or you might melt. I'm sorry you can't handle the fact that Ruby prefers touching me instead of you? It's no wonder that Ruby doesn't notice you like that. Heck, even the pointy stick over here gets more of that kind of attention from Ruby than you." Said Crescent Rose, her tone haughty.

Weiss grit her teeth and lunged to grab Crescent Rose by the front of her borrowed shirt, but she was just slightly faster and dodged Weiss.

"Hey, calm down mistress Flat-Chest. It's not my fault that despite being Ruby's partner you're not as well developed as she is. Maybe if you drank more milk like Ruby, you wouldn't have the same figure as that pointy stick you fight with. Besides I've been Ruby's most reliable partner ever since she built me. You, Ice Queen, have been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to her ever since you've met. How could you possibly think that she'd go for someone like you?"

Myrtenaster's eyebrows furrowed and her lips thinned after she got over the image of Ruby doing maintenance on her. "I would very much appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'pointy stick', Crescent." her tone firm and tinted with annoyance. "And as much as I am indifferent with the Mistress' flaws, it was out of line to call her such a vulgar title."

I can call you guys whatever I want because we all know that no matter what happens, Ruby will be picking this," she gestured at herself, "over any of you."

Weiss' mouth formed a malicious grin as she tried to suppress the urge to punch Crescent Rose in the face and she suddenly got an idea. _So I'm a cold-hearted bitch you say? Well then Crescent Rose I'll show you a cold hearted-bitch. _Thought Weiss. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, her voice was strained trying to keep as much rage out of it as possible.

"What to you mean?" asked Crescent Rose, her haughty tone disappearing at Weiss' words.

"I've seen how Ruby fawns over other people's weapons. The more exotic and unusual they are the more excited over them she gets." Weiss' voice grew more confident with each word.

"Yeah. . ." Said Crescent, remembering the day that Ruby was hyping over all the new weapons she saw when they first got to Beacon.

"Ruby's still very young, and we all know how fickly young girls are with their possessions." Continued Weiss.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked Crescent Rose cautiously.

"What I'm saying is, is that who knows a couple of years from now a new scythe is designed, and you know how Ruby is with weapons, she'll head out and build a new _better_ weapon. If you're lucky, you just end up on a shelf somewhere gathering dust or maybe rusting out in some dump if you're not."

Crescent grew defensive at her words. "Ruby would never replace me." She stated.

"How can you be so sure? She still has four years here at Beacon, and the rest of her Huntress career once she graduates. She'll probably toss you aside like an old Scroll once the latest model comes out."

"That will _never_ happen!" Shouted Crescent Rose, but even she herself was unsure of her own words as the small seeds of doubt began to set root in her mind. "Ruby would never do that to me! You don't know her like I do."

"Oh you can say that now, but in a couple of years we'll see who's right in the end." Weiss let out a dark chuckle. "If you last that long anyway."

"Ruby loves me! She cares about me in a way that none of you will ever hope to compete with! She'll never fall in love with some icy bitch or some useless pointy stick." Declared Crescent Rose.

Myrtenaster's eyes flashed from pink to red and a chilling air seemed to surround her. "I don't think you truly understand Ruby like you think you do, Crescent. I'm sure that Ruby's heart is big enough for everyone she cares about in life, but if you keep clinging on to her like this you are standing in the way of her finding true happiness. You're only going to be hurting Ruby in the end if you don't let her go out and find her own path. If you really love her like you claim you do, then you should let her make her own decisions as to whom she falls in love with. You should be ashamed of yourself trying to hoard Ruby like a miser with gold and robbing her of her chance to live a truly fulfilling life filled with happiness and joy from a lover."

"She'll have me!" Retorted Crescent Rose.

"Fate can be fickle, and how can you be so sure that you are truly her soul mate?" Replied Myrtenaster simply.

Crescent Rose didn't know how to respond to that. No clear answer came to her mind; so she did what she could only do, resort to violence. "Why you little!" Shouted Crescent Rose as she lunged at Myrtenaster and started hitting her, something that Weiss was hoping for. She has a lot of pent up rage, and just the one she wanted to beat the crap out of gave her a reason to served up on a silver platter.

As the two rolled around on the floor, Weiss jumped in and joined the fray. All three girls could see nothing but red as they all punched, kicked, pulled, and scratched at one another not caring whom they struck, at that point all they could see was red.

Blake just sat there on her bed alongside Gambol Shroud, reading a book. She had seen enough of these fights back when she was with the White Fang and didn't intervene. She was told that fighting and arguing were sometimes the right remedy for this sort of thing, and to only step in once things got too violent and before someone got seriously hurt.

Blake kept an open ear on the fight, until she heard the click of the door opening. Blake glanced at the door to see that Ruby and Yang were back, but there was someone else with them. Knowing that they could handle the situation she went on to concentrate on her book.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shouted Yang.

The three quickly stopped their fighting to look up at Ruby, separated slightly and pointed at one another, shouting. "SHE STARTED IT!"

"Alright will the three of you just calm down, get off each other and stand up." Said Yang.

There were grumbles of assent and the three separated and dusted themselves off.

"Now, lets just take a minute to cool off and could one of you please explain to us what happened here?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, we were gone for only a short while, and suddenly. . . this." Gestured Ruby with her hands at the three of them. "I don't understand, but Weiss I never expected something like this from you." Ruby's tone seemed somewhat disappointed and that alone was enough to break Weiss out of her angry outburst and replace it all with overwhelming guilt. Not to mention the slightly saddened and unsure look on her face that the other two didn't fail to notice and made them feel guilty as well. Making all three look like little kids who got caught doing something they shouldn't and were waiting for the inevitable scolding they were about to receive.

"So what happened?" Asked Yang once again.

Myrtenaster's eyes were once more blue, but they were a very pale blue compared to their usual color, and she spoke up first. "We. . . got into an argument, and as you saw it got out of hand."

"We were fighting because–" Began Crescent Rose but was cut off by Yang holding up a hand.

"I don't want to hear about what you guys were arguing about. We had enough drama this morning by the looks of it, and I just hope that you three at least got it out of your systems?"

Weiss, Myrtenaster, and Crescent Rose all looked at each other and silently agreed for a temporary truce and will settle this another time.

"More or less." Answered Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ruby, her face full of concern.

The three nodded in unison.

"Good." Said Yang, and Ruby immediately brightened up once more, much to the relief of the three. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's head to the mess and grab some breakfast."

The twins jumped off the bunk and ran up to Yang, clinging on to her waist. Yang ruffled their hair at the gesture, holding their hands and leading them out into the hallway.

Blake got out as well, followed closely by Gambol Shroud as they walked out of the room.

Ruby went back to a confused looking Bumblebee, and simply shrugged meaning that she didn't know exactly either.

The three who were previously arguing had yet to move, as they were all unsure whether to follow the others or to brood with their own thoughts.

"Come on guys! You don't want to miss breakfast!" Called back Ruby.

Crescent Rose immediately dashed out to meet her. Myrtenaster straightened her own clothes before walking out with Weiss in a more orderly fashion.

"So Bumblebee, have you tried the pancakes yet?" Asked Ruby as they walked down the hall in step with Bumblebee.

Crescent Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks as her brain processed what she both heard and saw.

_Wait, Bumblebee? _She thought.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for taking so long with the update. I had exams, then the holidays, even Yokai was really busy. It's all been so hectic.

Anyway! So things are getting pretty serious now, I wonder if Ruby will survive this? Meh, we'll just have to wait and see! Also, yeah I was planning to remove Ember and Celica from the harem since I have no idea what to do with them that would both make sense and be good plot wise, also I don't want to overwhelm myself with way too many plot points and characters in this story. I'm trying to finish up my Animorphs/Ben 10 story Unexpected Help, but that's kinda taking the back burner at the moment.

Also, submissions for Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Ember Celica, Gambol Shroud, and Bumblebee's clothes/costumes are still open. I've received a couple, but I want to hear from everyone else and see what people can come up with.

Anyway, that's all for now. I'll get right on working the next chapter, and remember to always

Please Leave A Review!


End file.
